Remnant's Eclipse
by Lunaris Eclipse
Summary: Lunar has always been on the more insane side, but when traumatic nightmares and events start occurring, he starts to lose the fight with his inner demon. Will he succumb to the madness? Or will he get a helping hand from friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, Lunar here, and this is my very first story! It may not be the best as I absolutely suck at writing, but you know what? Fuck it. Also, I don't know if this would be considered a self-insert or what so yeah. Disclaimer: As I am too stupid to own anything famous, RWBY is obviously not mine. Rooster Teeth has that honour. This is also going to be my only disclaimer because I already said I don't own it.**

 **Enough bullshit? Probably. Let's just start the story already.**

* * *

 **《** **Lunar's POV》**

My name is Lunar Eclipse and I've been living on the streets for 9 years. Right now I'm currently in a hospital waiting for something to happen. Wondering why I'm here? I'm actually wondering that myself. After my internal monologue, I suddenly had a flashback.

 ***FLASHBACK***

It was a stormy night in Vale, bright streaks of electricity arcing across the sky, with loud explosions to accompany them, shaking the ground a few seconds after. It was on days like this one that I was truly at peace. I was on my way to my tent when I heard some gunfire in the distance. Figuring it was just some gangs fighting, I just kept walking. But I noticed that the gunshots were getting clearer as I got closer to my tent. I could now discern what guns were being used. _'Let's see, theres a couple of assault rifles and smgs, and a sniper rifle.'_ Right after I finish that thought I freeze in my tracks as I felt a gun on the back of my head. "Hey buddy, hand over all yo money and no one gets hurt." A gruff voice said shorlty after. I smiled to myself and slowly turned around and find a couple of guys wearing nearly identical masks and suits. I simply stared at them from under my hood. "Well?" The guy holding the pistol to my head asks impatiently. I then took out my wallet, turned it upside down and shook it, only for nothing to come out. The guy in the front then tried to quickly snatch it from me but was stopped by my hand grabbing his wrist in a death lock. "Let go of me you human scum!" He yelled in pain, all his comrades aiming their guns at me threateningly as if they actually stood a chance against me. I suddenly wrenched my arm to the side with a satisfying crack as I broke the man's arm, earning a cry of pain from the man. I then grabbed his arm with my other arm and threw him at the others, effectively knocking them all over. Before they could recover I quickly ran into the alley then onto the roof by jumping from wall to wall. I looked over the edge to see them all look around in confusion trying to find their victim. It was then that I noticed that the sounds of battle were practicaly under me. Quickly reacting, I started to scope out the fight. What I saw caught me off guard. And what I saw was a teenage girl no older than fifteen years of age fighting against men much like the ones I had previously encountered with a big red scythe. Despite her age, she was holding them off pretty well, but I can see that this a losing battle. After I quickly decided to help her, I jumped of of the building right onto two of the thug's backs, effectively breaking them. Without missing a beat, I threw two of my knives at another's legs, shortly impaling themselves on them.I then springboarded off the bodies into a thug's chest, knocking the wind out him. I quickly grabbed his sword and slicing his legs before kicking him down. All in the matter if three seconds I had successfully taken care the four thugs. After all that was done I walked over to the fallen girl and stook my hand out. The girl just sat there in awe for a couple seconds before shaking her head and noticing my outstretched hand. Quickly taking it she began talking faster than I thought possible. "Ohmygoshthankyousomuchareyouahunterbecauseyouwerelikebam!andwooshand...Thank you!" She said quickly hugging me. I simply stood there in confusion. After she let go I was about to ask her what she was doing here alone when I saw someone behind her and quickly shoved her behind me. Next thing I know I hear the crackle of a submachine gun and a string of bullets coming towards me and I'm falling to the cold ground with vatious bullet wounds. As everything starts fading to black I quickly throw a knife at the man, impailing him in the neck, right before I hit the ground then everything goes to black.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

' _huh, that explains why I'm in some sort of hospital'_ I thought to myself. Any thoughts came to a halt when I heard the door opening. Instinct took over as I jumped out of bed and fell on the hard linoleum floor due to my injuries. Yelping as I hit the floor I blacked out from the immense agony I felt.

 ***A COUPLE HOURS LATER***

I wake up in a cold sweat looking around rapidly then promplty fall back onto my pillow in pain as I held my chest. After a few moments of absolute hell I take in my environment. A heartrate monitor was hooked up to my arm(which was going absolutely ballistic by the way) and an IV. I then slowly start to detach all the wires. But right when I was about to detach the heartrate monitor a doctor and nurse came running in looking panicked then confused seeing as I was awake and not having heart attack or whatever. I slowly reached out to the monitor and flipped the switch off as they continue staring at me in shock. Then there was silence as both parties stared at each other, one shocked and the other indifferent **(I'll leave it up to you to figure out which is which;)** I started to get bored with the silence and their incredulous looks so I decided to break the suffocating quiet. "So, when can I leave?" I asked with no emotion whatsoever. The doctor quickly shook himself out of it. "Well since you're awake and not freaking out, I would say about 3 weeks if everything goes smoothly." He answered. Then there was a knock on the door. The nurse opened the door to reveal an older man in glasses with silver hair, a cane and a coffee mug in hand. "Hello, name is Professor Ozpin and I think we need to talk."

* * *

 **There you have it. My very first chapter. I hope it wasn't too shitty(probably was though). Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can. And as always, thank you for reading and I will see you in the next one. BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! If you're reading this, it means you might actually like my story, which is awesome(or you just want to see if it stays shitty)!**

 **Well, I don't have much else to say besides the usual stuff like enjoy the story. Also, this is going to start off right where it ended.**

 **...Actually, I do have something to say. It's more of a request to be honest. And that request would be for you to send me any OC's you want to be included in the story. I'm also accepting any ideas for the story's future.**

 **And with that out of the way, I have one more thing to request is that you comment about anything you like/don't like, things you think should change, constructive criticism, spelling/grammar errors, and of course, any OC's you want to be included.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Proposition**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin, and I think we need to talk." The man said with a warm smile. After getting no reply, he decided to continue. "I see you don't want idle chat so I'll be blunt. I want you to attend my academy. Now I know this is a big decision, so take your time." he said simply. Widening my eyes at the generous offer, I sat still for a while. After debating with myself whether or not I will accept I finally decided. I looked at him and shook my head. Sighing, he decided that it was time for extreme measures. "I was afraid that was going to the happen." He muttered to himself as he reached into his pocket for his scroll. "This footage was found yesterday and think it might be of some interest to you." He turned the scroll around so I can see the screen. And what it showed shocked me to the very core. What was on the screen was me with a wanted picture. But what really surprised me was that they actually managed to get a photo of me without me knowing. Given that it didn't show my face suddenly struck me with a realization. I wasn't wearing my hood, meaning he and anyone else who came into my room had seen my face. After a few seconds passed I looked at him with such a murderous look that even he looked uncomfortable. I spent a few moments like that before lowering my head with my hair covering my eyes and uttered three simple words. "Where is it?" I said with a malicious tone. He then looked shocked for a second before quickly composing himself. "You mean your jacket? I presume it was cut open so the surgeons could perform on you." He said with obvious curiosity. After hearing that I collapsed onto the bed with a slight groan of pain. "Out." I said barely audible. Taking this as his cue to leave, he swiftly got up and got ready to leave when he stopped at the doorway. "You don't have to live in fear anymore. We have people that can look after you Lunar." He said before closing the door, leaving myself to dwell on my thoughts.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I'm still getting used to this writing thing. In any case, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'd also really would appreciate any feedback on anything at all. Welp, I have nothing else to say so I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **This is Lunaris Eclipse, signing off.**


End file.
